The Bully
The Bully is an American-British comedy television series produced by Hotfit Productions. It revolves mostly around humorous situations concerning a 16 year old boy named Harry Smith, who is known for bullying others, doing big farts and hooking up with girls. Harry is friendly with several of his classmates (most notably a boy known as David Marshall) and has conflicts with his family, his neighbour Mae MacDonald, his teacher Catriona McMillan, along with many others. The show also has elements of action, romance and sci-fi. Development In March 2015, Hotfit Productions made The Bully, a new TV show that is loosely based on Horrid Henry. In an interview, Peter Donald, The Bully's creator, said: "It was hard coming up with the idea for The Bully. First, I wanted to give it an imperial Japanese theme. I found this too hard so then I decided to make it Victorian themed. However, I found that too hard so I decided just to make it similar to Horrid Henry, but draws more influence from anime, is intended for a teenage audience and is also more serious". The show is now similar to his final description, apart from the fact that a lot of the silliness from Horrid Henry remains. Sketches for a mini-episode preceding The Bully have been leaked. One of the sketches, pictured here, shows that at one point the main town was known as "Colmunchton". The show's main race may have been known as Colmunches. The first version of The Bully's logo is similar to Horrid Henry's logo with some colours changed - this only appeared in the first season. From Season 2 to Season 14, starting with the episode Harry Smith Spreads Gas, The Bully got a new logo that bears very little resemblance to Horrid Henry. In episodes released from August 1st 2015 onwards, several characters had changes to their physical attributes. These include increases in height, weight, bra size for affected females and muscle mass for affected males. On October 15th 2016, Peter announced that starting from Season 15, there will be a new logo that is "an evolution of the original Bully logo". This logo was introduced in the episode Harry Smith: 1000 Years into the Future, released a week after the announcement. In March 2017, rumours have circulated that Season 16 will have an ongoing storyline, making it a departure from the mostly episodic nature of previous seasons. This has yet to be confirmed. Voices Due to the budget, many characters share the same voice actor. *Harry Smith - Peter Burns *Sally Brittan, Tyler Hibbert, James Smith - Sasha Campbell *Ellie Marshall, Grace Smith - Emily Davidson *Liam Smith, Francis Smith - Ken Cameron *David Marshall, Jamie Wallace, Hector Junior - Oliver Harrison *Georgeta Drăgan, Isabelle Drakenberg, Emma Kenn, Mae MacDonald, Louisa McIntyre - Kylie Stevenson *Catriona McMillan - Emma Corcoran *Daniel May, Caleb McKinnon, Jordan Sanderson, Claymore Cameron - Brian Williamson *Ellie McCoy, Zoe Kennedy, Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace, Gabriella Atkinson, Abby Bilson - Kristin Cameron *Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers - Matthew Kennedy *Edvard Andersson, Jonas Andersson, Oskar Andersson, Morten Larsen, Torbjørn Larsen - Bert Ahlberg *Alan Davidson, Samuel Davidson, Jack Perman, Martin Ross - Timothy Bolton *Duke Gedney - Andrew O'Neill Animation style The animation is similar to The Simpsons and Futurama. Like the latter, it occasionally uses cel-shaded CGI. The animation quality has gradually been improved since the first season. Credits Produced, directed, written by Peter Donald and Matt Stone Additional writing by Daniel Kerr, Euan MacDonald and Rebecca Leyden Animation by Ian Turner, Evan Logan, Will Sillars and Yuji Kawaguchi CGI animation by Will Sillars, Ross Shaw and Oliver Stewart Spinoffs A miniseries of six episodes named The Adventures of Harry Smith and Company has been announced by Peter. It will feature Harry, David, Zoe and Jamie on adventures. Category:The Bully